The funds will be used for recreational services, concentrating on cultural and self-identity programs. Equipment will be purchased for a recreational program which will work hand in hand with rehab center. Activities will be planned for the evening and tools and supplies will be made available for those in the rehab who are not yet able to be on their own and working. Money from the sale of arts and crafts products will be put back into the program to purchase materials. Some of the funding will be used as a benefciary fund. Monies will be used for bowling, movies, concerts, etc.